


Can't Fight The Moonlight.

by SuperAnarchy



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Coyote Ugly, Blow Jobs, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperAnarchy/pseuds/SuperAnarchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simply an Evanstan version of the famous scene of the famous movie Coyote Ugly in which Chris is the owner of the bar, Sebastian the new recruit and Hemsworth, Renner and Mackie the bartenders/dancers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Fight The Moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> This is obviously fictional, only fictional although there's a few quotes from the movie itself because I love this scene so much.  
> I had this fic written for a while now, so I'm finally posting it! I hope you all enjoy it because I had fun writing it :)  
> I also have a [tumblr](http://superanarchy.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat me up \o/

When Chris sees the little kid come inside and ask for a job, he’s pretty sure the said kid has no idea what kind of bar he’s stepping into. Still, Chris is delighted by that spark of boldness in his eyes when he _demands_ a chance, an audition or something, so inevitably Chris gives it to him.

He tells him to show up on the following Friday night for the big night rush, not betting much on how long the boy will last.

When he sees him arrive at the bar, Chris watches from behind. He looks at his eyes widening at the spectacle delivered on the countertop. Mackie, Jeremy and Hemsworth are having a lot of fun and it shows; Jeremy’s pouring beer on Mackie’s wet and beautiful bare chest while Hemsworth is dancing obscenely, rolling his hips at the rhythm of the music, hands sliding along his muscular, soaked torso before losing themselves in his hair.

As Sebastian –the little new recruit of the night– makes a first step, Chris bounces into him on purpose.

“Going somewhere?” He asks, smiling widely, amused by his prude reaction. He really wasn’t expecting this kind of bar, the poor thing. He’s not going to run away this fast nor this easily, the poor little lamb, he’s got to get eaten alive first.

“No, no,” he replies, shaking his head, “I was looking for you!”

“Then this way, darling,” Chris says, glancing in the correct direction, which is the opposite of where Sebastian was heading to. He smirks as he leads the way.

“Yeah, right, sure.” Sebastian’s gripping tight at the strap of his bag, following Chris through the gigantic crowd, and Chris is already so entertained.

He tries not to laugh too much as he helps Sebastian to step behind the bar, he grabs his bag, grabs his jacket, “nice shirt,” he comments then.

“Oh, thanks I–,” he’s cut off mid sentence, right when Chris rips it apart, leaving just a few pieces of fabric to cover some random parts of his body. He’s got a nice body though, and a cute baby face, the customers are going to love him; if he can handle the night, the job is his.

Chris hits his back in a friendly way. “Now, time to work!” he shouts as his bartenders jump from the countertop to start serving the clients. They’re shouting in every direction, handing money and speaking loudly. Chris is used to this kind of animation, but Sebastian... Sebastian stares at him, still probably under the shock of having his shirt ripped off this way, and then he looks everywhere around, the oppressing crowd bending over the counter, waiting to be served. Chris keeps an eye on him, a discreet one in his back, watching as the kid finally takes his first order.

Sebastian tries his best to keep it up with them, obviously behind and lost, confused by all the new rules he hears at once. Someone asks for a glass of water, and Chris smirks to himself, waits for Jeremy to come to his rescue as Sebastian was lovingly ready to bring the man his water. Aww.

“Hey Chris, I think that new guy needs a little heads up on the rules here,” he shouts at him, he smiles and takes the glass off his hand. “Hey everybody, do we serve water in this bar?!”

The crowd echoes, all at once, ‘Hell no, no H2O!’ like they’ve already heard the song a thousand times, and Jeremy sprays the man with the water they will never, _ever_ pour into a glass. Not even if you pass out. Sebastian smiles and laughs, surprised by the tradition of the bar.

He tries hard to do well though, Chris can’t deny that, and it’s honestly so fun to watch him discover all the habits of the house as they show up. Chris comes up to him, accelerate the movement, because he’s too slow, and Chris has to make money at the end of the night, but so far his new recruit is doing much better than he’d thought he would.

“C’mon, drink with me,” the customer tells Sebastian, so Sebastian feels obligated to do so, knowing he’s being watched and judged by Chris. He bottoms up the shot of vodka, shakes his head right after, and Chris shares a wide smile with Hemsworth, meanwhile Mackie laughs openly on the left side.

A few minutes later, a special song comes out of the jukebox and Chris’ boys jump onto the bar once again. Mackie grabs a hat and Jeremy looses his shirt; they’re dancing, mingling. Jeremy glues his back to Hemsworth’s chest, his hand falling on his thigh as Hemsworth’s big hand grabs his waist, and they make their hips undulate in a same, smooth wave, two or three times. Loud whistles and funny catcalls come from the crowd, mixing with the music.

“I don’t know if I can do that,” Sebastian whispers to Chris, staring at the spectacle, marvelling.

“You’ll have to,” Chris answers. Between two orders he grabs the mic and speaks into it, his words reverberating in the full room, “Hey everybody, I’d like you to meet our new boy, Sebastian!” As the crowd cheers, Jeremy gives Sebastian a hand to help him climb on the counter with them. “Now is this a church meeting or is this a bar? Make some noise!” Chris shouts in the mic.

He turns up the music louder, and watches as Mackie encourages Sebastian to move his body. He’s clearly embarrassed, blushing, cheeks fully red but he rocks and swings his hips anyway; laughing, smiling and shaking his head. Awkwardly, clumsily, he follows Mackie’s dance moves, melts into the music and slowly starts to have some fun, to enjoy it and Chris grins fondly.

When Mackie gets him out of his shirt, literally tearing it in two, leaving him bare chested for everyone to view, Sebastian doesn’t even seem to notice. He’s now completely into the music, and Chris laughs this time when Mackie looks down at him, pointing at the boy with a large, amused smile. Agreeably surprised; and so is Chris.

Hemsworth’s wearing those tight, low waisted, skinny black jeans that should be forbidden to wear, his hipbones showing indecently and he starts toying with his cowboy belt, rocking his hips back and forth and the crowd goes wild, screaming and handing countless tips.

“It’s always like this?” Sebastian yells to Jeremy’s, who’s passing next to him and laughing.

“Always,” Jeremy yells back, smiling. He looks down at Chris, waits for him to hand him a bottle before he dances his way up to Hemsworth who’s now on his knees. He tilts his body backward, opens his mouth widely and Jeremy shouts, “Can he have some?!” he waits to hear the loud chaos as an answer before he starts pouring the alcohol directly down Hemsworth’s throat.

He makes sure to waste some liquid on his neck and chest, it’s not a real waste though, and when Hemsworth gets up on his both his feet, Jeremy licks his chest. He trails his tongue along Hemsworth’s pectoral muscle, sucking at the drops of clear alcohol until he reaches the bottom of his neck.

Hemsworth’s hand grasp at his neck and pull him into an open-mouthed kiss, just for the show, it’s four or five seconds at most, just enough to get more tips to collect and then Hemsworth finds the bottle in his hand and put it to Jeremy’s lips. He takes a few gulps, his lips curving around the tip of the bottle, looking deep in his friend’s eyes before he moves his mouth away, swallowing one last time.

Chris is laughing from behind the bar, laughing because he’s used to it, he’s also used to new recruits trying out for a night and not being good enough for his bar, or just running away after just a few minutes of his employees’ showing their greatest dancing skills –or tricks for more or higher tips.

New boys, Chris gets one or two almost every week, they usually don’t have that special something that’s necessary to work here. But Sebastian… Sebastian moves up to the two of them as Mackie jumps down to join Chris’ side and help him with the orders.

Sebastian walks in Jeremy and Hemsworth’s direction, dances all the way, and Chris thinks he might witness something really interesting soon. Hemsworth nods at the boy, asking in a light move of his head what’s on his mind as they keep swinging their bodies on rhythm.

Sebastian’s looking good under the spotlights, he’s got nothing to envy from anyone here, but Chris knows what could make it better, and he smiles when Sebastian takes the bottle out of Hemsworth’s hand and empties it on his head and torso. He’s got his hair soaked, strands sticking on his forehead, his mouth hanging half open and his fingers move up and down his wet abdomen, teasing. He’s rocking his hips, bending closer to the bar, his teeth biting at his lower lip as some of the men in the room whistle. Chris laughs harder, bites at his lower lip too.

When the song ends, Chris helps him down the counter as the rest of his team comes back to serve the customers. “Having fun?”

“Yeah,” Sebastian answers, genuinely smiling, “I love it here!”

And Chris apparently likes having him here too; he smiles back easily. Sebastian is doing a pretty great job, picking up the habits and getting faster at serving the orders as the night flies by. He’s not an expert, far from it, Chris didn’t think of asking if he’s ever done that, being barman, before; but he does look like it. He doesn’t have to think of asking if he’s ever been a dancer or a stripper before though because of how flustered and embarrassed he was when he first climbed on the countertop.

When they close the club, Chris and his boys can finally take the time to breathe. The bar is quiet, would be silent if it wasn’t for all the noises coming from the street, the sun is starting to rise and people are slowly waking up but they’re not even asleep yet. Frank, the bodyguard sticks around until they’re done counting the money and Chris gladly tells all of them they did a fairly good night and they earned every cent of their tips.

As for Sebastian, Chris waits for them to be done with cleaning the room before he looks at his employees, having a rest by the bar, and then back at the new recruit cleaning glasses behind the counter.

“Guys, _if_ you agree, I think we found ourselves a new coyote.”

They all cheer loudly, clapping their hands and Sebastian blushes for the second time of the night. He looks slightly tipsy though, almost drunk and Chris isn’t the only one to notice – he also looks tired but they all do.

“Hey Seb,” Hemsworth calls out, “now that you’re gonna be hanging around here often, I think it’s fair for you to know you _don’t_ have to drink everything that’s offered to you.”

“What ?!”

“Yeah, just keep a half empty beer with you,” Mackie says, “when they offer you a drink, you take it and then you spit into the bottle. They won’t notice.”

“Just make sure to keep your beer in sight. You don’t want for someone to give it to a customer by mistake,” Jeremy adds, giving the part of the advice and that’s probably the most important thing to remember.

“And you’re just telling me this now?” Sebastian laughs.

“We could have sooner,” Hemsworth says, “but it was funny to see you drink each and every one of them.”

“Jerks,” Sebastian shakes his head, smiling.

“Alright guys, you can go, thanks for the night, y’all did awesome,” Chris says, “go find your beds!”

They all leave, fairly quickly, and Sebastian finds himself alone in front of Chris, fingers clutching at his jacket. “So I have the job, right?”

“You do,” Chris tells him, proudly.

“Cool,” he comments, nonchalantly.

“What?” Chris asks, tilting his head slightly, the tiniest of the smile growing on his lips. He was expecting a different reaction, more enjoyment and happiness probably, but the boy must be tired by now, so maybe it’s just that.

“I know you said earlier I’m not allowed to date customers– ”

“I did...”

“I was wondering if the same rule applies for–”

Chris cuts him off. “Co-workers? Hey listen, I know you’ve seen some stuff tonight but they’re not–”

“For sleeping with the boss.”

Chris stops talking, almost chokes. Sebastian stops talking, and they stare. Chris wondering just what’s going through his brain right now for saying that out loud. To his new boss. Is it the alcohol talking, or is it that spark of boldness he saw that made him agree on an audition, he doesn’t know for sure.

“Why?” He asks.

He doesn’t say ‘of course’, he doesn’t ask ‘what?’, neither does he reply ‘yes’ or ‘ _no’_ , instead of all the possible answers, he chooses to use ‘why?’ thinking it’s an acceptable answer to give. Because he’s curious, because he doesn’t want to say that yes, that of course it’s out of the question, because he’s kinda up for breaking his rules, and it’s not exactly breaking them if Sebastian doesn’t know about them right?

_Right?_

“Just wondering,” he says, as he walks closer to Chris.

Chris checks him out, from toe to head, his jeans stained with alcohol, his bare abdomen sticky and barely hidden by his open jacket; his hair greasy, those parted pink lips inhaling air loudly and those clear eyes staring right back, look deep into his.

“Are you drunk?” Chris asks carefully before he makes the slightest move.

“Nope.”

“I told you earlier that if you lie to me you’re fired, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Then?”

“I’m not drunk,” Sebastian repeats, he’s walked close enough that he’s inches away from reaching Chris’ lips now.

Chris watches, stares, observes before he looks away with a shy laugh. He shakes his head, licking and biting at his lower lip before he looks right back at him. His slide his hand to the back of Sebastian’s neck and he leans in, kisses him. As soon as their lips are slotted together, it all accelerates. It gets more intense, the kiss deepening, the fingers pressing hard and the breathing getting louder.

Chris leads him through the whole bar until they reach the backroom, his hand blindly looking for the doorknob and he pulls Sebastian inside. He gets rid of Sebastian’s jacket and Chris gets his neck nibbled at by him. There’s a table nearby, where Chris usually puts boxes of alcohol that he sits Sebastian on. He lifts him, almost effortlessly and he sits him on it, finding his mouth again to share a kiss.

Sebastian’s already moaning and Chris has to say, it’s adorable and a little alluring. He doesn’t want to fuck him right here, but he’s got another idea in mind and he pushes Sebastian against the table, his back hitting it lightly.

Sebastian looks at him when his fingers start to undo his belt and unzip his pants, teeth brushing his lip. He lifts his hips to help Chris undress him and he lays there, almost naked, at Chris’ mercy. Chris smirks as he leans in, kissing and nuzzling his hipbones, hovering over his hard cock. His fingers wander on his waist; slide not as smoothly as he’d wish to on his abdomen. Finding a real pleasure in torturing Sebastian with his presence around but not touching his erection, just to hear him whine when his breath comes close.

He teases him a lot, the tip of his tongue coming in contact with his skin, licking sensitively only to leave right away. Delighted to hear all the groans and complaints falling from his lips, they leave place for needy little whimpers when he takes him inside his warm and wet mouth and twirl his tongue around the tip, ever so slowly.

Sebastian’s hand comes to find his hair instantly, with a jerk of his hips, when Chris sucks lightly.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Sebastian mumbles under his breath, “ _mmh, yeah_.”

Chris takes the hint, doesn’t want to push his game too far, doesn’t know Sebastian enough yet; but something tells him he might really soon, know him a lot better. He starts to bob his head up and down and Sebastian’s fingers grip tight at his hair, a long, pleased breath leaving his mouth. Chris pulls out his best tricks, sucking and licking perfectly, going deep, slow, hard and fast. He takes him close, wonders for a second if he should make it last a little longer but chooses not to; with a magic combination between a move of his tongue and a suction he makes Sebastian come after he’s warned him. Loudly. 

The boy’s panting, breathless, cheeks tainted in an adorable shade of pink and Chris wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “You’re not supposed to sleep with your boss,” Chris says, “but since you haven’t signed any contract yet...” 

“Is this one of the breakable rules?” Sebastian asks, finally opening his eyes to meet Chris’. 

“There’s no breakable rules.” 

“Except this one,” Sebastian tells him. That’s not a question that’s surely not a request either, it just sounds like a fact in his mouth.

Chris melts in his confidence, grins. “Except this one,” he echoes.


End file.
